Segura
by MiriAnzu
Summary: Fic para la Korrasami Week 2015 Día 6: Segura de Nuevo. Asami siempre se siente segura en los brazos de su amada Korra.


**Segura.**

Asami solía sentirse segura en los brazos de su amada Avatar Korra, la chica que era capaz de dar su propia vida a cambio del bienestar de la joven CEO.

-Unos meses atrás. El día que derrotaron a Kuvira-

En el hogar de Tenzin. En la habitación de Korra.

Korra parecía estar herida tras el ataque de Kuvira, pero Asami estaba feliz de que estuviera viva, un par de rasguños no harían que su Korra la abandonara, pero algo dentro de ella dolía, la tristeza de haber perdido a su padre.

"Asami ¿Qué tienes?" La joven Avatar preguntaba preocupada al ver el rostro de Asami demostrando esa tristeza.

"Nada. Todo está bien" Sonreía falsamente Asami, pero Korra podía leer a la chica como si fuera un libro abierto.

"¿Estas triste por lo de tu papá, no es así? No lo niegues, por favor. Era tu padre, es normal que te deprimas"

La joven Sato no lo resistía más y abrazaba a Korra mientras lloraba desconsoladamente "Es cierto, extraño mucho a mi papá, a mi mamá, la hermosa familia que éramos. Y ahora solo queda la pequeña e indefensa Asami que no puede hacer nada bien" La chica golpeaba a Korra en la espalda, sabía que no lograría nada con, además de lastimar a su amada Korra; pero su amiga la abrazaba más fuerte con cada golpe que daba.

"Sácalo todo, Sami" La sureña susurraba al oído de su Asami, lo que fuera para que se sintiera mejor.

"Apenas habíamos hecho los pases, y ahora me dejó sola, quiero a mi papá y a mi mamá" Asami Sato lloraba como una niña, pero era algo normal, ahora había quedado huérfana, sola en este gigantesco mundo "Estoy tan sola"

"En eso te equivocas, todos los que te queremos. Somos tu familia y nunca te abandonaremos, y mucho menos yo. Yo prometo protegerte para que no te pase nada y no te alejes de tu familia" Korra sonreía mientras abrazaba a Asami, esta última secaba sus lágrimas y sonreía.

Asami sabía que eso era cierto, Mako y Bolin eran como sus hermanos. Tenzin y su familia la habían cuidado como alguna vez sus padres lo hicieron, y claro Korra, su amada Korra, quien más la cuidaba, quien más la quería, y a quien ella quería más que a nadie en el mundo.

"Tienes mucha razón, Korra"

"La sangre es la sangre, lo sé. Si yo perdiera a mis padres también, sé que me deprimiría mucho, pero lo importante es seguir adelante. Hiroshi dio su vida para que tú siguieras la tuya, porque él te amaba, ahora esta con tu madre y ambos te cuidaran desde donde están" La joven Avatar hablaba con una sabiduría mayor a su edad, había cambiado mucho en estos años "Vayamos a dormir. Supongo que estas muy cansada por todas las emociones de hoy. Así que te acompañare a tu habitación para asegurarme que llegaras bien" Guiñaba un ojo el Avatar, sabía que no pasaría nada malo, pero necesitaba estar con Asami en ese momento.

Al llegar a la entrada de la habitación Asami parecía nerviosa como si quisiera preguntarle algo a su amiga, pero no se atreviera, pero como se dijo antes, Korra la leía como si fuera un libro abierto.

"¿Quieres que me quede contigo esta noche?" Asami y Korra se sonrojaban cuando esta última sugería esto "A dormir. Así te sentirás más segura, y yo más tranquila de saber que estas bien. Eso es" Trataba Korra de enmendar su error, ya que esto pudo haberse malinterpretado.

"Eso me encantaría, Korra. Muchas gracias" La CEO abrazaba a su Korra, esta inocente, amable y fuerte chica que cargaba con el destino del mundo y aun así tenía tiempo para estar con ella.

Esa noche, Korra y Asami compartieron la cama donde la hermosa chica de ojos verdes solía dormir, excepto en el tiempo que Korra estuvo fuera, en esa época Asami solía dormir en la habitación del Avatar, era la única forma de seguir cerca de ella.

Asami abría sus ojos, solo para ver a su amiga dormir profundamente, hasta roncaba cuando dormía así, situación que hacía a la CEO sonreír de poder seguir viendo a Korrita descansar así, de verla sonreír, enojarse, salvar al mundo.

"Gracias por seguir conmigo" Asami besaba la mejilla de Korra mientras esta dormía, y esta acción hacía que Korra sonriera, una inocente sonrisa de sueño.

La sureña rodeaba a Asami con sus fuertes brazos y la acercaba a su pecho, sorprendiendo pero a la vez, alegrándola. Ella sabía que en los brazos de Korra, que el solo estar junto a ella en cualquier momento era sinónimo de seguridad y confianza.

Asami se sentía segura de nuevo, como cuando era una niña y sus padres la protegían de cualquier peligro, quería estar así de por vida.

-En la actualidad-

Asami solía sentirse asustada cuando Korra iba a una misión muy peligrosa, no sabía si volvería, o si algún mensajero le llevaría la noticia que ella nunca esperaba, ni quería escuchar. Esas noches solitarias le hacían recordar su realidad, una en la que tal vez su amada no volvería y no tenía a sus padres para consolarla, se sentía de nuevo como una niña pequeña, asustada de los truenos, o de los monstruos bajo su cama. Esas pesadillas que solo podía dejar de tener en las noches que Korra la abrazaba, y como si fuera un caballero de brillante armadura, salvaba a su hermosa princesa de todo peligro, pero cuando el Avatar no estaba, estas pesadillas la atacaban de nuevo.

La luz volvía a su mundo cuando la puerta de su hogar se abría y quien entraba era Korra, esa hermosa chica que sobrevivía de nuevo a cada peligro que se ponía en frente, quien al abrazar a Asami la hacía sentir viva de nuevo.

Y al dormir esa misma Korra estaba a su lado, cuando la oscuridad y las pesadillas atacaban de nuevo, esa misma Korra aparecía y alejaba todo lo malo, que al abrazarla mientras dormían la hacía sentir segura de nuevo.

 **Notas del autor:**

-Lamento si fue corto, pero quise hacer algo diferente, con menos diálogos y menos comentarios chuscos.

-Ojala les guste mucho

-Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer..


End file.
